txeptsyìp
by leeluluirty
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Three years later" It continues that,Warning- Mpreg and slash- Harry is pregnant and Tsu tey is his husband!How will they handle all this? Read to find out!
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything , If I did, then it would not be FANFICTION :D**

**The title is something I found when I was looking for words in the Navi language. Basically, it means dear or cute little fire. It was the closest thing I could find that related to this story.I was going to go with family, but I could not find the word for family , have fun reading!**

_:Hi there!: speaking English_

_" Whats up?" Speaking navis language_

_'hey' Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

** Beginnings  
><strong>

As Harry and Tsu`tey walked torwad the tree, where it had a small room that the navi used as a meeting in the room,they saw that there were several navis around the table, at the end was Neytiri. Next to her was Jake, who was bouncing their one year old happily. Around the other side was Grace, who was smiling at Jake and Neytiri`s were also a lot of older Navi. Harry and Tsu`tey went to sit next to Grace. . Neytiri watched the chatting group for a while before calling order.  
>"Everyone. Today I called you here to have our monthly meeting. Anything new?" No one really had anything to add, so it wasn't long before the meeting was over. Tsu`tey began to lead Harry over to the feeding grounds, where they each ate food that the hunters had brought in. As they walked out, several kids ran up to them. "Uncle Harry and Uncle Tsu`tey!" The children all considered the adult navi their aunt or uncle, excluding their parents. Harry smiled at the kids and began to talk with them as Tsu`tey watched, smiling at the sight at Harry smiling and laughing with the kids.<br>The rest of the week went on by quickly, before it was Friday, where Harry had a healer appointment with Norm, who had recently become a healer specializing in Mid wifing, or rather child birth. Tsu`tey walked and Harry happily waddled to the healers place, where Norm led the two to his part of the tree. There Norm began to feel along Harrys stomach, checking the baby's progress. "So is everything OK so far?" Harry asked, as he sliently gasped at Norms cold hands. Doctors or healers, their hands were always cold! But his hands quickly warmed and Norm nodded, and then began to do the normal things he did to check the baby."So your 9 monthes now?" Harry nodded smiling as Tsu`tey kissed the top of his head.  
>"Everything looks healthy , just come back next friday" Norm told the happy couple. Once outside Harry and Tsu`tey were going to go back to their place, when Neytiri called to them. She waddled to them, also pregnant." How did your check up go?" Harry smiled at her and Tsu`tey replied "It went great, the babys in perfect the three began to talk, Jake came up to them with Ateyo in his arms. "Neytiri, Ateyo talked!" Neytiri smiled and picked Ateyo out of Jakes hands, smiling at the giggling toddler. Reaching with tiny hands Ateyo repeated what he had learned "Ma Ma " Neytiri cooed at the baby and began to play with him. Jake turned to the other two ." So did you two choose a name yet?" Tsu`tey smiled<br>"we were thinking Sylwanin if it was a girl, and mabe Taronyu if its a boy" Harry looked up to him and smiled "what were you two thinking for names?" Jake looked at Neytiri and said " we were thinking Teylar if its a boy, and Marali if its a girl " Harry smiled and nodded at the it was almost dark , and the four desided to go to that night, Harry and Tsu`tey were in bed, when Harry gasped. Tsu`tey looked at him in alarm "whats wrong?" Harry smiled"The baby kicked" Tsu`tey got up and leaned over to Harry to feel his stomach. He did not have to wait long before he felt a powerful kick. "Wow, our baby is going to be strong!" Tsu`tey said in just laughed, and kissed him on the lips. He couldn't wait till the baby was born.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you all like this, Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Also, I am sorry if you see any mistakes in the story, I looked over it several times , But I sometimes miss one, so sorry if this bothers you, I will try to fix it, if I notice it.  
><strong>


	2. Cravings

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything !**  
><strong>AN- Sorry I have not updated in a while, I was kinda busy with some things. Have fun reading!<br>**

_:Hi there!: speaking English_

_" Whats up?" Speaking navis language_

_'hey' Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2<br>Cravings**

Harry was bored!  
>Spread out on the couch, in their little 4 roomed turned over, careful with his large stomach.<br>Tsu`tey had to go out hunting and he would not be back for at least another 3 hours! Harry chewed his lip thoughtfully before getting up and off the couch. He waddled into their little kitchen that was colored light green with a little bit of other colors and looked into the fridge like thing they had in there. Grabbing out somethings, Harry set out to make his lunch.

About 3 hours later Tsu`tey came home, and he was shocked at the sight.  
>The house was not in a mess, far from that in fact. Something that smelled like rotting fish was coming from somewhere! Looking around, he found the smell to be coming from the kitchen, But what could it be? Hurrying into the small room, possibilities racing through his head, He stopped in short of ther door. Pausing only to open it slowly...Inside the room was Harry, Happliy eating some weird type of purple stuff.<br>"Harry...What are you eating?" Tsu`tey asked, picking up a stick they used for cooking and poked the smelly purple goo. Harry smiled up at him, His eyes shining in joy and his teeth in the goo. "Eating lunch. You want some?" Harry offered the plate."Theres enough to share"Tsu`tey recoiled at the sight of the food. Smiling forcefully, he shock his head "No thanks, I ate with the other hunters" Harry smiled once again, Having a bite of the of Tsu`teys senses told him that was not food, But where else could have Harry made it, if not in the kitchen? Harry stood up, grabbing his attention. "This is really good, Im going to take some to Netriri and Jake " Hearing this, Tsu`tey paled.  
>"Uh, Harry, maybe you should not bring them any.." He slowly said. Harry's eyes brimmed in tears. "You mean...You dont like it?" Tsu`tey began to panic " No! I mean yes! Uh,I do like it Harry, I'm just saying ...Maybe there wont be enough for everyone to have, is all" Harry frowned. His face scrunching cutely. "But I made enough for two people..." Tsu`tey sighed 'Im not going to like this...' He jumped up "Ill have some, Harry!" Harry squeaked in joy "Great!" Harry grabbed another plate and slapped on some of the goo and gave it to Tsu`tey. He looked down at it . The goo was wobbling and jiggling. He swallowed thickly 'Here goes...'<br>Shutting his eyes tightly, he grabbed a spoon and dished a large spoonful, hoping to get it down with quickly. The goo tasted awful, but he smiled at Harry with watery eyes, who was watching him closely.  
>"Do you like it?" Harry asked, his hands around his large baby bump. Tsu`tey swallowed thickly and tried to force it down, which kept on trying to come up to say 'Hi'. Once it was all gone, he sighed and leaned over to give Harry a kiss.<br>Hours later, he frowned and asked Harry . "What was that made of, anyway?" Harry smiled and began to list what he had made it from.  
>"Fish guts, water, some type of purple plant and leaves, Why?"<br>Harry watched as Tsu`teys face went from his normal blue color, to white, then green. "Whats wrong?" He asked his husband, rubbing his back as he groaned.  
>"Harry, you did cook it...Right?"<br>Harry was silent. Tsu`tey groaned again  
>"Harry!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There, I hope you all like this. The idea came to me when I was thinking what a Pregnant person cravings were. Cookies to those that review! :D<br>**


	3. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer- If I did own this, why would it be on FANFICTION? :D**

**AN- Thanks to all those that reviewed last time ^.^**  
><strong>OK GO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong> Morning sickness<strong>

Harry blinked sleepily as he snuggled with Tsu`Tey. Before getting up and rubbing his eyes. 'This has been going great, nine months and I have had almost no morning sick-' Harry stopped thinking as he felt bile rise up his throat. Throwing a hand over his mouth and a hand over his stomach, he got up and wobbled as fast as he could to the Bathroom, where in there, he leaned over the toilet and began to vomit.  
>Tsu`tey woke up to the sound of vomiting. 'Wait, whos throwing up? Harry must be sick again' He thought to himself. Harry had had little morning sickness during this pregnancy, and Neytiri, who basically woke every morning to vomit, hated him for it. The two were very good friends, of course, she was just peeved that Harry barely got sick in the morning, and whenever Harry did, she would pat his back and say "Now you know how I feel". Thoughts aside, He quickly got up and went over to the slightly ajar room, where the sound of vomiting was coming from.<br>Inside the room, was Harry ,was hunched over the toilet, groaning slightly as he tried to throw up what little was left of his dinner. Tsu`tey rubbed his back smoothly as he dry heaved.  
>"Harry, are you alright?" Harry weakly glared at him before replieing angerly<br>"I am NOT alright, I am puking my guts out!" Harry groaned again, and heaved into the poor toilet. Tsu`tey rubbed his back some more, and began to murmur calming words. About an hour later of dry heaving, Harry weakly stood, his face pale, and began to walk slowly to the sink, a hand clutching his aching stomach. Tsu`tey helped him clean himself up before leading his pregnant husband over to their bed, where he layed down with him, and while Harry slept, He played with his hair, and rubbed his husbands stomach, speaking softly to the baby inside.  
>A couple of hours later, someone knocked on the door. Tsu`tey got up, after rubbing Harrys back one more time, and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Neytiri. She smiled. "Hi, I came over to say 'hi'. Wheres Harry?" She asked, rubbing her stomach where her unborn child lay. Tsu`tey grimaced. "Harry was sick this morning" Neytiri smiled and put up a fist." Ha! Now he knows how I feel!" But her glee was soon replaced with concern."Is he alright?" Tsu`tey gave a rare smile, considering he usually smiled for Harry. "Yes hes fine. Just been sleeping. Ill go wake him up and we can all go have lunch." With that he turned around and went back to the bedroom, walking softly to where Harry lay, he gently shook him awake. "Harry, wake up, Neytiri`s here and were going to go to lunch." Harry yawned cutely and stretched in a cat like manner, looking odd with his large stomach. "OK, be up in a sec" With that, Harry slowly got up,careful of his stomach, and walked to the bathroom. After cleaning up, the three headed out to the feeding grounds.<br>All around, people were chatting and children laughing. They got some lunch and sat down on the ground near the big fire where the other na`vi cooked the food. "So how have you three been?" Neytiri asked the happy couple, pointing to Harrys stomach while patting her own. Harry frowned. "Good, I just wish being pregnant did not include Morning sickness." Neytiri agreed while Tsu`tey began to think of something he, too, did not like...Cravings... while most cravings are good, some are just plain nasty. Thinking of this, Tsu`tey shuddered, dreading what nasty thing Harry might just come up next time he had a craving. Noticing his lovers shudder, Harry looked up at him in worry."Are you alright?" Looking into Harrys concerned emerald eyes, Tsu`tey nodded, his eyes softened "Im fine, just thought of something." Harry nodded, and turned to Neytiri and began to chatter to her all about things that had caught their attention, like baby clothes and cribs. Just as Harry and Neytiri were about to talk about something else, a strange smell lofted to where they sat. Harrys eyes watered as he jumped up, as well as a pregnant person could, and ran to a nearby bush to vomit. Tsu`tey came, and held back his slightly long hair as Harry vomited. Neytiri called out a goodbye, knowing this could take a while, and it was getting dark. Tsu`tey waved back, and turned back to his pregnant lover.  
>Once down, Harry began to stumble back to their home with help from Tsu`tey. After they were at the small home,Tsu`tey walked Harry over to the couch they had in the main room, and hurried over to the bathroom to draw a bath for later, he came out, grabbed a towel and then went to get Harry. He gave Harry the towel and the two went to the bathroom , where Harry went into the bathtub, relaxing with a sigh. "Thanks" He breathed. Tsu`tey smiled, and left the room to give Harry some privacy. About an hour later, Harry came out, nice and clean and put on some PJ's.<br>He walked over to the bed, where Tsu`tey layed down with a leafy book in his crawled next to him and layed down, tired from the days work. Snuggling to Tsu`tey, he smiled and let the world slip away as he slept of Babies and Tsu`tey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OK, if you see any mistakes, except for some, Its because this stupid thing keeps on changing what I had, into something else! Now I wonder how some people get these stories all nice and mistake-free. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think :D Flames will be used to bake cookies :D And PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


	4. Mood Swings

** Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar!**

**AN- Thanks to Emo Doppelganger Alchemist ,who was the only one to review. Thank you, I love to get reviews! Anyway, Happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Mood Swings**

The next morning found Tsu`tey frantically trying to calm down Harry, who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
>"Harry! Whats wrong?"He asked,tilting his head, trying to see what was wrong. Harry looked up at him with tearful eyes. He held up a broken piece of an object of some kind."This broke!" He wailed, closing his eyes tightly as tears flowed .Tsu`tey reached out a hand and lifted Harry`s chin, looking him in the eyes as he wiped his tears away."Its okay, Harry, that can be fixed."He said softly ,smiling at Harry, who blinked owlishly before giving a weak smile. "Really?"Tsu`tey nodded, Laughing as Harry seemed to jump up and then hugged him tightly."Okay!" Harry chirped and with that he bounced away,off to look at different kinds of baby items. Tsu`tey shook his head, amused by this. 'Mood swings' He thought, shaking his head slightly.<br>Friday rolled around quickly, and around noon, the happy couple started their way back to Norms place, for another check-up. Harry`s due date was coming fast, as he only had about another week or two of being he would be glad when it was over, he had had enough of swollen ankles, morning sickness, and what Tsu`tey called 'Weird cravings and mood swings.' He hadn`t noticed those,he really thought that food was great! Even if Tsu`tey went an interesting shade of green whenever he tried Harry`s craving food. It was not long before they got to the place, and in no time Norm was feeling Harrys stomach,doing his normal check-up before standing up with a large grin.  
>"Every thing looks great! Harry your doing very well, keep up the good work! Now- " At this Harry stopped listening as he saw Tsu`tey was listening. Looking around, he marveled at the surroundings. 5 years ago, if anyone had told Harry he`d be pregnant, be would have jinxed them right there, but here he was, round with a baby, and a husband!But he was very happy with how everything had turned out. Tsu`tey shook him out of his thoughts, and helped him stand up. As the months had passed by, Harry found it harder and harder to stand on his own without help, what with his big stomach and were heading to the feeding area, he realized, as he saw the sign that pointed in the direction.<br>At the place, he saw Jake, Neytiri, and even Grace! He smiled widely, waving happily at his friends. As Tsu`tey and he got closer, he noticed Neytiri and Jakes son was not there."Wheres Ateyo?" He asked in curiosity. Jake smiled and replied." Hes at school, all the kids his age are going to the little classes and sorts." Harry nodded and began to talk to the friends around him. He placed a hand on his stomach and smiled , giggling as he listened to a joke told by Jake, and as Grace told some stories about some of the navi children she had snuggled into Tsu`tey and felt his eyes began to drift close, knowing Tsu`tey could easily carry him back home if he fell fell asleep with a smile, dreaming about what their baby would be at Harry, Tsu`tey smiled, and said his goodbyes to the friends before picking Harry up, bride style and headed home, where he tucked Harry in next to him and fell asleep, rubbing Harry stomach where his child wondered how the kid would be. Would it be a girl?A boy? He did not know, but he smiled at the possibilities and fell asleep, dreaming of Harry and their soon to be family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry its a little late. I wanted to have it out by Valentines Day and I was surprised to find while I was at school, my mom had bought Breaking Dawn Part 1! So we both watched it, and now its kinda late. Anyway, Please review, not many did last time, and thank you for reading!<strong>


	5. Birth

**Disclaimer- I do not own either of these movies.**

**Please read AN at the end of the story. Now go read, you reading- people!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sat up in a start, holding his large stomach , his emerald eyes gasped as yet another contraction hit him. He shook Tsu`tey, yelling "Wake up!" Tsu`tey yawned before opening his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw, and jumped up at the sight of his beloved holding his baby bump in pain.<br>"Whats wrong?" He said, eyes widening as Harry clutched his stomach and spoke ,pain lacing his voice."The baby's coming!"With that in mind, Tsu`tey all but jumped from the bed, and began to grab some clothes that Harry would need once his was in the healers place. clothes in hand, he picked up Harry, bride style, and ran outside, not surprised to see most of the inhabits walking around. Navi all around gasped and pointed at the odd pair, but the two did not care, Harry was too busy trying to breathe with the contractions hitting him left and right, and Tsu`tey was excited about the baby, but was worried about Harry. Child birth was hard for everyone, Navi especially. He hoped it would not be so hard for Harry. He was startled out of his thoughts to see Norm standing in front of him, his tail swishing back and forth as grabbed Harry and set him on one of the soft beds that were in the healers place. Tsu`tey sat next to Harry,and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He was soon wincing when Harry started to crush his hand in response to the he did not care,however, his baby was about to be born!  
>Harry on the other hand, was not having so much as a good time. He screamed as he started to could feel the little life inside him slowly coming out, inch by inch, very slow. It had shocked him, only last year or so, to learn male navi could give birth, and when that did happen, when the male navi went into labor, a opening would form, and then close when the deed was done. Now, that was fine and dandy, but when the opening did open, it meant A LOT of pain, through not so much as the actual pushed when Norm told him, and gasped as he started to feel the baby move out of him, before falling into Norms hands. The birth was only 4 hours. (He had heard of others taking as much time as 9 hours or more)but he was crying he was so happy when he realized it was finally over,he was holding a beautiful baby girl, and she was healthy. Her skin glowed a healthy hue, and was soft. Tsu`tey stared, amazed that someone could make anything that she was, she had her mothers midnight black hair that was only just coming out, yet felt like silk. She also had her mothers nose, with from her father, she had his nose, cheek bones, and lips. Tsu`tey kissed Harry`s sweaty forehead and smiled "Shes going to be a heart breaker." Harry wearily smiled at him, before handing him the baby. He yawned and Tsu`tey saw he needed rest, he had, after all, just given birth.<br>Hours later, Harry woke up and saw his lover and baby cuddling in the chair next to his bed, and when Tsu`tey saw him looking at him, he smiled softly and handed the baby to Harry gently,before speaking.  
>"So, what are we going to name her?" He asked, rubbing his finger against Harry`s cheek with love. Harry thought, before deciding."Sylwanin, her name will be Sylwanin." Tsu`tey agreed and the two admired their newborn with pride and amazement. "I cant believe we brought someone this pretty into the world." Tsu`tey said, kissing Sylwanins little head. Harry just smiled, and thought , as the room began to fill with their friends, all smiling and wanting to meet the new member,<br>'I love my family'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yes, I know it has been a while since I last wrote. I got writers block, and could not think of anything to for reading and please review...you didn't last time...<strong>  
><strong>-Also- if you see any mistakes, its because FFs being a meanie and not saving the story correctly. :(<strong>


End file.
